


队长今天是个小孩子

by Kaixinjiuhao



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaixinjiuhao/pseuds/Kaixinjiuhao
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	队长今天是个小孩子

队长今天是个小孩子

当沃尔夫抱着一个金发灿灿的小白肉团走进更衣室的时候，所有人都睁大了眼睛。  
小肉团被用宽大的成人size的棉外套包裹着，全身上下就露了一张小脸出来。  
他眨着好看的棕绿色的眼睛，环视了一圈，然后奶声奶气（并不是故意的）地开口说道：“你们好，我的爸爸是Marco Reus。”  
然后在所有人一脸震惊地看着他的时候，发出恶作剧得逞的“咯咯咯”的大笑，动来动去，让沃尔夫几乎抱不住他。  
终于，他成功地将自己笑得岔气了，眼泪汪汪地抱着沃尔夫的脖子让后者给他顺气。  
沃尔夫一边给他拍着背，一边用尽量简短的语言来向大家描绘他这个近乎魔幻的早晨——  
“也许你们都难以置信，但是事实是，我怀里的这位，就是咱们的队长——”  
这是他故事的开头。  
沃尔夫讲述了他是怎么在早晨吃着饭的时候接到了罗伊斯的电话，对方操着一口软软的童音用了几乎一个钟头在说服他这并不是一个恶作剧，自己当真就是罗伊斯。  
他在敲罗伊斯家门的时候都觉得自己一定是疯了。  
而在罗伊斯给他打开门，他看到那个小肉团的一瞬间，便相信了这就是罗伊斯。  
“你是怎么相信的？”罗伊斯顺过气来了，插嘴问他。  
“呃……因为你的眼睛？和现在一样好看的眼睛？”沃尔夫说。其实是因为这个缩小版的你笑起来也是歪的——沃尔夫在心里偷偷补充道。  
他的恭维让队长很是受用，因为怀里的小Marco伸出他的小嫩爪奖励似地拍了拍他的脑袋。  
“所以你就开车把他带过来了？”普利西奇问道。  
“呃，准确来说，我给他做了饭，然后开车把他带过来了。”  
“告诉我，你为他在车上准备了宝宝椅——你懂得这个安全常识的，是吗，Marius？”维特塞尔问道。  
“呃，其实没有。”沃尔夫咽了口口水，瞬间感受到话音刚落四面八方便向他投来不可置信的斥责目光——  
“他还是个宝宝呢！”达胡德夸张地喊了起来，“而你居然没有给他准备宝宝椅？！”  
沃尔夫想给他翻个白眼：“我还是个单身男青年，去哪儿有宝宝椅放在车里？”  
“那你有没有把队长弄伤？”桑乔问道。  
“在车里晃来晃去可不要撞到哪里吧……”拉尔森眉头紧皱。  
“你紧急刹车的时候可没让他一屁股摔到椅子下去把吧？”这是担忧的格雷罗。

“事实上，并没有。”这时魏格尔拿着一大包东西从更衣室外面走了进来，非常想配合沃尔夫给所有人翻一个白眼，“Marius当然想到了这个问题，所以他给我打了电话——这一路上是我把Marco抱在怀里过来的。”  
然后他无视了达胡德大叫的“Marius你为什么不给我打电话”，转过头对罗伊斯说道：“我到处找人借了一些小孩子的衣服，你今天先凑合着穿，好不好？”  
小金毛由沃尔夫抱着，探过身子去在魏格尔拿来的包里面用小手翻过来、翻过去地找——嗯，裤子有，上衣有，厚厚的羽绒服有，袜子鞋子都有，连围巾和帽子都准备好了——呜，Jule真好。  
嗯？等等？  
小手又翻了一翻，罗伊斯狐疑地看了魏格尔一眼，脸微微有些发红：“内裤呢？”  
魏格尔摸了摸他的脑袋，觉得手感好极了：“我觉得你现在这个年龄，并不需要穿内裤。”  
……  
在罗伊斯炸毛前，沃尔夫及时岔开了话题：“那现在赶紧把衣服换了吧？你老穿着大人的衣服也不舒服是不是？”  
“嗯……”罗伊斯在他怀里点了点头，然后看到四面八方向他投来的，兴奋的、期盼的、闪闪发光的眼睛。  
“你们！”罗伊斯吸了吸他的小鼻子，“你们都出去啦！”  
“大家共用更衣室这么久了，又不是没看过。” 普利西奇耸了耸肩膀。  
“这不一样！”小罗伊斯急红了脸，“我不要被围观换衣服！”  
“好了好了。”魏格尔怕他挣扎得太厉害沃尔夫抱不住他，于是赶紧息事宁人，“那我们都转过身去，你自己能穿好衣服的，是不是？”  
“那当然！”  
“那好。”魏格尔说，然后他将拿来的一包衣服放到地上，接着示意沃尔夫也将罗伊斯放下来，他耐心地对这个小队长说：“那我们都转过身去，你穿好告诉我们？”  
罗伊斯点头后，魏格尔便率先转过了身，有几个小孩儿不大情愿，却也无奈地最终都被皮什切克按着脑袋转了过去。

窸窸窣窣地过了一会……  
“Jule？”  
“嗯？你穿好了？”  
“没、没有。你来帮帮我。”  
“队长！我可以帮你！”又是你，达胡德。  
“你给我站好。”魏格尔说，他先盯了一会儿达胡德——确保他没有转过身来，然后自己转身过去帮助罗伊斯。

又一阵窸窸窣窣后，罗伊斯终于把衣服给穿好了，整个人包裹得严严实实的，穿着俱乐部配色的黄色外套，带着黄色的针织帽子，像个可爱的金灿灿小橙子。  
“哎呀！”转过身来后，格雷罗突然大叫了出来，葡萄牙人仿佛发现了新大陆一般质问魏格尔：“你对我们的队长做了什么？他的脸怎么这么红！”  
“天哪，Julian！”桑乔有些生气了，“他现在还只是个小孩子呢！”  
“我的天。”魏格尔这次真真正正地把他的白眼翻了出来，“你们都在想些什么？”然后他把罗伊斯从地上又重新抱了起来，抱到自己怀里，“是他自己别别扭扭的，扭来扭去不配合，穿个衣服折腾半天，把自己折腾热的。”  
罗伊斯在大家对他投来的询问目光中，不好意思地噘嘴点了点头。

好吧，衣服穿好后，下一个问题就是今天该如何安置罗伊斯、以及如何让他变回来的问题。  
“要错过训练和比赛了……”小金毛有些垂头丧气，显得可怜极了。  
受变小的影响，他还远没有成人那般的大心脏，整个人被巨大的失落包裹着，看着就让人心疼。  
“没事呀。”布尔基这个时候走了过来，摸了摸他的小脸蛋，“一定有办法变回来的——不难过了，我们的队长最坚强了。”  
罗伊斯抽了抽自己鼻子，抬头给布尔基了一个微笑，“谢谢你啊，Roman。”  
他的笑容太可爱太阳光了，看得人心里发痒，几个小年轻都暗搓搓地想一个个轮番也安慰安慰他，依次来获得队长天真烂漫的笑容。  
然而还没等他们轮番上阵，更衣室的门就被推开了。  
他们的教练法夫尔皱着眉头从门外走了进来，“我已经把Julian和我说的事情通知教练组和队医了，可是你们一直聚在这里，还要不要训练了？”

“对呀对呀！”罗伊斯如梦初醒，赶紧也拿出队长的架势，“怎么还不去训练！就知道围观我了，哼。”  
“嗯？”法夫尔循着声音的来源找到魏格尔怀里的罗伊斯，看到后突然就眉开眼笑，“哈哈，Julian在电话里只是说你突然变小了，没想到真的是变成了一个奶娃娃呀！”  
……  
罗伊斯委屈地睁着眼睛看平日里不苟言笑，现在却笑得慈祥（夸张）的恩师：“Lucien——”  
“好了好了，不怕啊。”法夫尔上前摸了摸他软软的金发，“会变回来的，不怕啊，Marco。”  
明明是哄小孩的语气。  
“那今天Marco到底怎么办？”队副这时候开口了，“要不然我抱着他去训练场吧？”  
“不用不用。”法夫尔从魏格尔手里接过了罗伊斯，“你们快去好好训练。孩子我来带。”  
“我不是孩子！”罗伊斯委屈地分辨道。  
然而——他的队员们的声音还是准确无误地传到了他的耳朵里——  
“队长好可爱啊。”  
“就是啊，好想把他抛高高。”  
“一会儿逗着他玩好不好，他的小短腿能追上球吗？”  
“让他用头顶着球玩好不好，哇，一想就觉得可爱！”  
“好想偷亲一口他的脸蛋——我打赌Jule一定偷偷亲过了！”  
“加倍，我赌Marius也偷偷亲过了！”  
……  
“我都听见了！”罗伊斯嘟着嘴，“他们没亲我！你们也休想！”  
可惜并没有人理他。

分割线  
新年好啊！！！  
新年了，送大家一个萌死人不偿命的小马口！！！  
另一篇也会更的！  
但是过年先不给大家吃肉肉了，咱们先来吃甜甜的糖吧！ 

小罗伊斯虽然清瘦，却也算是个有斤两的孩子，法夫尔把他从更衣室抱到训练场上，对着球员们训完话后，就把他放了下来。  
教练笑眯眯地放了一颗足球在地上，然后把他放到足球上坐好，罗伊斯的小短腿扑腾扑腾两下将将着了地。  
“坐好了，Marco。”法夫尔说，“一起看那群小子们训练。”  
“可是我也想过去踢球。”罗伊斯眼馋地看着正在做热身的队友们。  
“你现在这么小不点儿，他们没轻没重的踢着你可怎么办？”  
想想也是，而且自己要是过去肯定又要耽误大家训练了——没有什么比训练和比赛更重要的了。  
嗯！  
罗伊斯于是乖乖地坐在法夫尔旁边看。

可是看了一会儿，队友们开始抢圈训练了，球在彼此脚下灵活地传递着，罗伊斯就又坐不住了。  
他趁法夫尔不注意，偷偷从球上站了起来，开始踢着球就走。  
可是他那小短腿还没等带球跑上两步，便被教练给提溜住了。  
“要偷跑到哪里去呀？”法夫尔笑眯眯地问他。  
“我就一个人到角落里踢踢球——”罗伊斯用他的小手指指了指训练场的角落，“不会打扰大家的。再不踢，我就要脚生了！”  
多特蒙德太冷了，他冻得（法夫尔猜测是冻得）眼泪汪汪的，看着像是谁欺负了他一样。法夫尔一个心软，就随他去了。  
罗伊斯迈着他的小腿儿，慢慢踢着球跑远了。  
他瘦瘦小小的一只，腿也没什么力气，每次踢，都只能把球踢得一丢丢远，很是让人丧气。  
但他却也不气馁，就左脚右脚交替着带着球跑，看上去也很是样子。

罗伊斯刻意跑到离队友们比较远的角落里踢球，却没想到还是很快吸引了他们的注意。  
他不经意一个抬头，正好看到他的队员们正一个个笑着看着他，还对他指指点点的。  
真是太不礼貌了！也太不尊重队长了！  
罗伊斯撅了噘嘴，挥着他的小胳膊对人群示意——“不许看我了！专心训练！”  
可惜没有人听这个缩小版队长的话。  
他有些生气了，于是左一脚右一脚地将球向着他的队友们带过去。  
大家就这么看着他踢过来，不仅没有人过去帮帮他，嘴里还啧啧地评论着“真是太可爱了”，“队长真是个小甜心儿！”  
他努力装作听不见。  
法夫尔也不帮他！他的恩师似乎也很享受看着他跌跌撞撞带着球的样子……  
真是气人！  
他气鼓鼓地好不容易来到队友面前。  
将球停下，然后叉着腰刚想拿出队长的架势训斥队友两句，却不成想还没来得及开口，千辛万苦运过来的足球就被德莱尼弯腰直接拿走了。  
“没收了！”丹麦后腰露出大尾巴狼似的笑容，然后把球拿在手里往天空上抛，“小Marco的球被没收喽！”  
“还给我！”他的眼眶都不争气地红了。  
“自己来拿嘛。”德莱尼将球从两只手里换来换去地逗他。  
罗伊斯跳起来够球，奈何他现在太小只了，根本够不到。  
欺负人！  
他的小鼻子急得一吸一吸的，脸也变得红扑扑的，实在太可爱了。  
看着又想让人继续逗他，又想心疼地把他抱在怀里哄。  
达胡德及时选择了后者——他一把抢下了德莱尼手中的球，蹲下身子递给罗伊斯，不满地说：“不许欺负队长！”  
罗伊斯接过球，吸了吸鼻子，接受了达胡德（趁机）的拥抱：“谢谢你，Mo。”  
德莱尼也笑着蹲下身子，摸了摸罗伊斯的小脑袋，“对不起啦，Marco。”  
罗伊斯撅了噘嘴，还是选择原谅他：“我是个大度的队长，原谅你啦！”  
然后他用他的手紧紧地抱着球，一时间也忘记了方才要训话什么了。  
皮什切克这时候走了过来，将他从地上抱了起来，细细地整理好他的围巾和帽子，抱着他温柔地问：“Marco是要给队员们训话吗？这样说更有气势一点。”  
“呃，哦。”罗伊斯回过神来，刚想开口说两句，张了张嘴却又憋了回去，委屈地拽了拽皮什切克的衣服领子：“还是你来吧，我现在说什么他们都听不进去的。”

对于今天的罗伊斯而言，另一件困难的事情就是上厕所。  
以他现在的情况，自己独立上厕所不是不可以，但是有点困难——他也不想最后搞得很狼狈。  
于是趁着没人注意，罗伊斯偷偷找到魏格尔，拉了拉他的胳膊。  
魏格尔顺从地低下身子，听着罗伊斯在他耳边说话。说完后，看着他的队长脸蛋红扑扑的样子，努力憋住笑，将人抱了起来就往洗手间走。  
“Jule——”罗伊斯趴在他的肩膀上，撒娇似的蹭了蹭，“答应我，我变回去了之后，你就把今天的事忘掉，行吗？”  
“别强人所难，Marco。”魏格尔用自己的脸蹭了蹭他的小脸，“大家今天也不是故意想对你做恶作剧的，主要是因为你实在太可爱了。”  
“嗯哼，我原谅你们了。”

训练结束后的问题又来了，那就是罗伊斯今天肯定是不能一个人回自己家去住——他这么小一个人根本没有自理能力。  
罗伊斯觉得有道理，于是手脚并用地爬上了衣柜前的椅子，拿过魏格尔的包，在里面轻车熟路地翻出小熊软糖，一边用他嫩嫩的牙咬着糖，一边睁着好看的绿色眼睛来回打量正为他到底该跟谁回家而吵得不可开交的队员们。  
然而还没等他吃下第二颗软糖，魏格尔就将整包糖拿走了。  
罗伊斯眼巴巴地看着魏格尔，见对方没有丝毫要还给他的意思，便伸了伸小短手，撇了撇嘴一副要哭的样子：“我要吃糖！”   
“你现在不能吃。”魏格尔将糖收好放回自己的包里，然后用手点了点他的牙齿，“你现在才多大呀，小孩子不能吃那么多糖的。”  
虽然他说的有道理，但是罗伊斯感觉到了委屈，他抽了抽鼻子，大声宣布：“反正我今天不要跟Jule走！”

嗯哼，很好。  
最大的竞争对手被OUT了，达胡德觉得自己更加有底气了：“队长还是应该由我来照顾！我平日里对队长最好了，被他欺负也从不还手的！”  
“不行。”沃尔夫反对了他，“谁知道你回家会不会趁机对队长做些什么？他一个小孩子被你乱摸乱亲又反抗不了，多可怜？”  
“是啊！是啊！”众人应和。  
达胡德，OUT。  
“今天Marco发现自己变小后，第一个给我打电话的。”沃尔夫继续说道，“说明我是他最信任的人，由我来照顾，应该没什么不妥吧？”  
“不行。”格雷罗有理有据，“今天你不是还约了理发师？万一你擅作主张给队长剪头发，给他剃秃了怎么办？”  
……  
“说得对！”  
沃尔夫，OUT。  
“还是我把Marco带回我家里去吧。”副队长此时开口，他耸了耸肩膀，“你们一群小年轻能有什么带孩子的经验？”  
“呃……”拉尔森面色沉重地欲言又止，在大家的鼓励下还是勇敢地开口了：“你家里不是有女儿？”  
“是啊，怎么？”  
丹麦年轻人满脸的担忧，“那万一你女儿看上了队长怎么办？”  
上天啊，皮什切克在一群符合声中想给他们一人一个巨大的白眼。  
但是不论怎么样，皮什切克，OUT。

接下来不管是谁的提议，都会被火速的OUT。  
罗伊斯听了一圈，也没个结果。  
他刚才在大家争论的时候，因为无聊就一直在喝果汁，喝得太多就又想上厕所了。  
罗伊斯转头看向了从争论开始就一直背靠在更衣柜上，一言不发低头玩手机的魏格尔，慢慢地向他挪了过去。  
“Jule？”  
“嗯？”  
“我又想上厕所了……”  
魏格尔笑了笑，把他抱起来，转身就往洗手间走。  
然而还没等他迈开几步，就被一声气势如虹的“站住”给定在了原地。  
“我们还在讨论呢，你怎么能想趁我们不注意就把队长偷走？！”  
魏格尔看了一眼他们，又看了看明显有点憋不住了的罗伊斯，用手指戳了戳他红通通的小脸，“你们讨论半天也没个结果，最后还是听Marco的意见吧。”  
然后他笑着问罗伊斯：“Marco，今天到底要跟谁回家？”  
一个英勇神武的队长怎么能被憋死呢？  
罗伊斯巴巴地看着魏格尔，心一横，还是决定出尔反尔地抱住魏格尔的脖子：“我就跟Jule走！”

“你是故意让我喝那么多果汁的。”  
“哪有？我就放在那而已，你自己贪嘴。”  
“好吧……还有哦，我不管，我就要吃小熊软糖！”  
“那最多吃两颗。”  
“三颗！”  
“那晚上就不能吃土豆牛肉咯。”  
“两颗吧……”  
“真乖。”  
“Jule……”  
“怎么了？”  
“我觉得变小后就……感觉很多方面都变成了小孩子。”  
“比如说？”  
“比如说我突然发现我有点怕黑。”  
“所以晚上要抱着睡吗？”  
“嗯……还有点想听睡前故事……”

分割线  
和另一篇同样的理由，再不写我就要坑掉了  
连夜爆肝  
感觉最后又被我写成了喂羊  
爱你们


End file.
